<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sam, Lucifer and Han Solo by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302831">Sam, Lucifer and Han Solo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Movie References, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>pure out of context samifer cuteness</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam/Lucifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sam, Lucifer and Han Solo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hai, this is my first fic i have ever posted so hope you like it </p>
<p>i noticed this fandom has a shortage of just samifer fluff so i decided to write some</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer glanced at the tall brunette lounging on the couch nearly on top of him, munching on popcorn he asked,</p>
<p>“Hey Baby, who was your first dude crush?”</p>
<p>“Dude crush?” Sam looked up from their movie, eyes big, head popping up from the pile of pillows and blankets they had stolen from around the house to create a sort of nest.</p>
<p>“Yea like your sexual awakening or whatever.”</p>
<p><br/>Sam bit back a smile.</p>
<p>“No judgements ok..?”</p>
<p>“Of course not baby boy,” the blond man grinned, “Is it someone bad like the joker or something?” </p>
<p>“Oh god no!” Sammy laughed blushing “Ok it was Han Solo.”</p>
<p>Lucifers opened his mouth eyes wide in humorous shock and actual surprise. Looking towards the TV where they had been watching a rerun of Empire Strikes Back.</p>
<p>“Like that Han Solo?!”</p>
<p>“Yes that Han Solo, opposed to ALL the other Han Solos there are” Sam laughed again, blush still tinging his tanned face. </p>
<p>Lucifer stuck his tongue out childishly and threw a popcorn kernel at Sam.</p>
<p>“Before you say something, he was tall, funny, rebellious, handsome...guess I have a type!” Sam grinned before stealing some popcorn from the bowl and settling back down on Lucifer’s chest.</p>
<p>“Aw Sammy, I know I'm handsome but youre gonna make me blush!” Lucifer said putting his hand to his chest in mock swooning.</p>
<p>“You’re the worst.”</p>
<p>“But you love me!” The blonde man bent over looking at Sam upside down.</p>
<p>“Sadly.” Sam replied kissing him and taking the opportunity to reach up to steal more popcorn<br/>
while his boyfriend wasn't looking at the bowl.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>